This invention relates to a process and apparatus for gas dissolution which is adapted to dissolve a gas into a liquid.
Water in which a great deal of oxygen is dissolved is used to cultivate fish or shellfish. Such water is also used to refresh, clean and preserve vegetables. The prior art methods of dissolving oxygen into water comprises a method of blowing air into water and a method of spraying water into the air.
However, the prior art methods are unsatisfactory, since the oxygen dissolving speed is slow.